Gold
Gold is KoGaMa's Currency, it can be used to buy stuff like skins, models and items. Appearance Gold looks like a 3D "Sprite based" Cube, as it's name says, it's color is gold. Behavior It will appear on the games with the Gift Icon as a button, when clicked that button, 3D Golden blocks will appear giving the player 65 XP (Gold gift was removed on June) (Removed) If you don´t know, advertising a game via a ad makes the Ad's company give some money to KoGaMa in order to keep advertising, so when you watch a ad, you get gold and also you support KoGaMa. Ways to obtain Easy Get KoGaMa Mobile App, play a game and watch a ad to get 1 gold (You can get 1 gold by only 1 ads, after 1 gold, more ads wont appear for a hours) (REMOVED) Medium Level up Medium Sell some models to get 1 Gold. Hard Sell Skins to get 14 gold. Hard Report bug on the forum to get 40 (or higher, if its a high quality report) gold Extra! Tell a good friend if he can buy any of your models to get Gold, But don't beg to him a lot, OK?. "Hacks" Like every game currency, there exists real hackers that are able to break onto the servers and get a lot of gold, and there ALSO are the "Inspect element" people, who thinks they're hackers by changing something with inspect element Inspect element is just to do that, inspect elements, if you change something and you refresh the page, go to other site or something, it WONT save. To Avoid it: typing on YouTube "How to get gold KoGaMa" will lead to them, there is also some videos that (Probably) show the methods we mentioned, but most of them haves are Video Scam, if you read "9999", "100%", "Not Patched". Ignore the video, if your going to give hate to the channel/report it you should activate ad-block because the ads will make the scammer get money. -Generator Scam: They are pages that promise you getting "free gold" they can end in: You giving your email: They can use it to enter your account and steal your gold. If your stupid enough and you end giving you password, WE KNOW WHAT GOES NEXT. If they don't do nothing like that and add a tab that says "please complete any service to verify" these will give money to the maker of this scamming website. Consequences: You can lose your account and your gold or/and give money to the maker of this scamming website. "I actually don´t understand why people wants accounts, like in Roblox scams, people that uses them doesn't have robux (That currency can only be acquired by real life money), so the scammer will have like 1.000 0 R$ Accounts, for what reason? I don´t know." To avoid them: just don´t go to a page that tells you get free gold, if they have the word "GENERATOR" quickly forget about it even existed. "If I knew how, I would make a website where players give me their player's profile link and with my gold I would go to the player's profile and buy his models so he can get 1 or 14+ Gold, but still it wont be liked because they would think that is a scam." Silver blocks The gold block's counterpart are the silver blocks, They was really easy to obtain and (Probably) was the 0.001 of a golden block, and 1.000 of them was 1 Golden block. Its appearance is the same as the golden block, but with black/white scaled colors. They were removed because ?????? There can Still be silver blocks on user's profiles, they can also be hacked, but they would still be useless. Category:Currency Category:Browse